


Reminiscence

by estamir



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estamir/pseuds/estamir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoto has become a yearly ritual, and not only for Kenshin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

It's taken him ten years to find it within himself to do so, but visiting Tomoe's grave becomes a yearly ritual for Kenshin. Each year he and Kaoru pack their things and make the trip to Kyoto, and though they make an event of it in other ways—staying at the Aoiya, eating at the Shirobeko, tea with Aoshi—the true purpose of the trip is obvious to everyone.

Nobody ever asks the obvious question; the Japanese are far too polite for that. But he can see it in their gazes, hear it in their tones, lurking unsaid behind every word—is your wife really okay with this? Does it not bother her that not only do you spend once a year dwelling in the past and preoccupying yourself with the woman you loved before her, but you bring her to relive those memories with you?

He thinks nothing of it, because he knows that Kaoru understands. Tomoe is not the woman living at his side now, and were it not for Tomoe's memory, the way she taught him to love and the way her brother's thirst for vengeance showed him once again what was truly important, perhaps he and Kaoru would never live as they do now—perhaps they would still be together, for Kyoto holds other memories for them both, but things would certainly be _different_ , and Kenshin is perfectly content with their life as it is. Kaoru understands, and he could ask nothing more of anyone.

Wherever her spirit may be now, he's certain that Tomoe understands, as well, and that she appreciates the visits and the flowers they lay on her grave.

She told him to be happy, and to do so is the best way he could ever think to honor her memory.


End file.
